Uuteen maailmaan
by Emubirdy
Summary: Songfic, Biisi: Saurus-Uuteen maailmaan. Kertoo siis olkihattujen tunnelmia uudesta maailmasta.


****Tämän idean sain, kun kuuntelin tota biisiä ja sanat sopi niin hyvin OP:n juoneen, niin oli pakko kirjottaa jotain. Biisihän on siis **Saurus- uuteen maailmaan**.

**Spiler alert**: Ja tämähän siis spoilaa, jos luet Suomen julkaisutahdin mukaan.

**Ja minähän en siis omista One piecea tai tota Sauruksen biisiä. Kunnia tekijöille.**

**Uuteen maailmaan**

Luffy istui Thousand Sunnyn laidalla ja katseli merelle päin. Tuuli puhalsi häneltä olkihatun päästä. Se jäi roikkumaan selkään siinä olleen narun avulla. Luffy hengitti meri-ilmaa innoissaan. Hän oli kaivannut sitä tuoksua näiden kahden vuoden aikana. Hän kuuli takaansa miehistönsä äänet. Hän oli heistä niin ylpeä, ettei pystynyt kuvailemaan sitä. He juhlivat, kuten kuuluikin. Olivathan he vihdoinkin päässeet Uuteen maailmaan, Red Linen toiselle puolelle.

"Luffy! Tule juhlimaan sieltä äläkä istu yksinäsi!" Nami huikkasi ja Luffy kääntyi katsomaan miehistöään. Zoro toi hänelle juuri täytetyn tuopin ja hän loikkasi laidalta muiden sekaan ansaiten taputuksen selkäänsä.

_Uuteen maailmaan  
>Uusi matka suureen tuntemattomaan<br>Kirjokannen taa  
>Aikakirjoihin matkamme painetaan<br>Taas matkataan uuteen maailmaan  
>Suureen seikkailuun näin taas vaelletaan<br>Aika matkustaa,  
>Uudet seudut retkikunta nähdä saa<br>Ja kartoittaa _

"Sanji-kun!" Nami huikkasi ja sekunnin murto-osassa Sanji oli hänen vieressään tarjoamassa hänelle uutta juomaa. "Nami-swaaan!" Sanji sanoi, pyörähti typerästi ympäri ja palasi laivan keittiöön. Hän pyyhki keittiön tasoa rätillä. Kuinka hän olikaan kaivannut sitä keittiötä. Hän oli kaivannut jopa Luffyn lähes joka öisiä ruuan varastamisyrityksiä. Hän oli yrittänyt silti, vaikka tiesi jääkapin olevan lukossa. Nyt Sanjilla oli varastossaan monta uutta reseptiä, joita hän voisi käyttää mitä erilaisimpiin tarkoituksiin. Hän oli itsestään ylpeä, ajatellessaan sitä miten oli saanut ne käsiinsä. Hänen selkäpiitänsä karmi, kun hän ajatteli sitä paikkaa. Sanji pudisti päätään ja pakotti itseään olemaan ajattelematta sitä paikkaa.

_Mikä biitti, mikä biitti?  
>No tää biitti, jonka pääl on Keskeni<br>Mitä helvettii ihmettelin,  
>Tää on se retki ja valoviidakko, veitsisapeli<br>Kapellimestari, kapteeni niinku Petteri  
>Mikä pingu-epeli<em>

Zoro istui pöydän ääressä ja katseli muiden touhuja. Kuinka hän olikaan joutunut tällaiseen joukkoon? No, ainakin hän oli ollut ensimmäisenä heistä paikalla kahden vuoden jälkeen. Hän naurahti itsekseen ja katsoi alas miekkoihinsa. Ne olivat hänen elämäänsä pystyssä pitävä asia, tärkeimpiä asioita maailmassa, hänen liikkeidensä jatke. Zoroa puistatti ajatus siitä, että hän oli joskus pyytänyt Luffya olemaan tulematta hänen unelmansa tielle. Nyt hän tiesi, että ei voisi elää ilman Luffya, eikä Luffy ilman häntä. Eiväthän he koskaan olleet tätä ääneen toisilleen sanoneet, mutta kumpikin tiesi sen sydämessään. Ainakin siitä Zoro oli varma.

_Etelänapamantereen perkele  
>Muuntautumiskykynen ku Eeki Mantere<br>Rauhanomanen Odysseia, ei sotatantereen valloitus mielessä lainkaan  
>Ei sotaretki, ei marssi, vaan harhailu<em>

Robin nauroi sydämensä kyllyydestä. Hän oli taas onnellisesti ystäviensä luona, entistä vahvempana ja entistä viisaampana. Häntä oudoksutti vieläkin vähän ajatus siitä, että hän halusi tulla vahvemmaksi jonkun toisen puolesta. Kahden vuoden aikana ajatus tästä oli kuitenkin tullut selvemmäksi ja menneisyyden kauhut olivat jääneet kauas taakse. Olihan hänellä nyt ne toverit joita hän oli toivonut koko elämänsä. Ihmiset jotka tekisivät hänen puolestaan mitä tahansa, ja niin tekisi hänkin heidän puolestaan. Joten nyt, kun hän näki mitä muut olivat tehneet auttaakseen Luffya_ hänen_ tiellään merirosvokuninkaaksi, hän oli ylpeä itsestään ja ylpeä kaikista muistakin.

_Tarkoitus pitkästä aikaa uusia mantuja tarpoa,  
>Metsiä toisissa tähdistöissä.<br>Kuusia, palmuja, haapoja, etsiä lajeja syövereistä_

Chopper katsoi ystäväjoukkoaan kiiluvin silmin. Jokainen heistä oli muuttunut niin paljon, ettei heitä melkein tunnistanut entisiksi. Mutta Chopperkin oli muuttunut. Nyt, kun hänellä oli ihmisystäviä, hänen ei enää tarvinnut yrittää näyttää ihmiseltä. Kaksi vuotta sitten hän muisti ajatelleensa, että hänestä tulisi vaikka hirviö, kunhan hän saisi auttaa Luffya. Ja niin hänestä oli tullutkin. Lisäksi hän oli kerännyt hirvittävän paljon uutta tietoa lääkkeistä ja sairauksista ja pystyi hoitamaan tovereitaan entistä paremmin. Illan mittaan Chopper tajusi, että eivät hänen ystävänsä oikeastaan olleetkaan muuttuneet niin paljoa… Ainakaan sisältä.

_Uuteen maailmaan  
>Uusi matka suureen tuntemattomaan<br>Kirjokannen taa  
>Aikakirjoihin matkamme painetaan<br>Taas matkataan uuteen maailmaan  
>Suureen seikkailuun näin taas vaelletaan<br>Aika matkustaa  
>Uudet seudut retkikunta nähdä saa<br>Ja kartoittaa _

_Flow ou ou. _

Usopp joi tuoppinsa tyhjäksi ja pyyhki suunsa kämmenselkäänsä. Sitten hän nosti kätensä päänsä taakse ja asettui rennosti vasten seinää. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nautti musiikista. Nyt hän vasta tajusi kuinka paljon hän oli kaivannut tätä kaikkea näiden kahden vuoden aikana. Juhlia, musiikkia ja ystäviään. Hän ei jaksanut odottaa, että pääsisi kokeilemaan lisää käytännössä uusia aseitaan, ratsastamaan Chopperilla ja kohtamaan uusia, jopa valloittamattomia saaria. Hän oli nyt todellinen ampujain kuningas. Hän nosti tyhjää lasiaan ja kuiskasi: "Varokaa Uuden maailman asukkaat, Mahtava Usopp-sama tulee pian.

_Soinnut on tehty tapailtaviksi  
>Etsittäviksi, keksittäviksi<br>Keskeni missing linkkisi  
>Kehittelee ihmeellisii<br>Keinoja löytää ne lähteet_

Brook soitti viulullaan iloista sävelmää. Hänestä oli mahtavaa saada soittaa taas ystävilleen ja katsella kun he nauttivat siitä omilla tavoillaan. Hän oli kaivannut heitä yleisön joukkoon kiertueellaan. Mutta kiertue oli nyt ohi ja uudenlainen "kiertue" alkamassa. Toivottavasti se johtaisi hänet lopulta Laboonin luokse... "Hei Brook, soita jotakin uutta mieluummin." Luffy aneli ja Brook vastasi hänelle leveällä hymyllä. "Saamasi pitää, Luffy-san." Hän sanoi ja poimi kitaransa vierestään. Luffy virnisti hänelle iloisesti.

_Irrota köydet niin lähdetään  
>Kohti uusia ulapoita<br>Pimeen aineen keskellä karikoita  
>Joita varomamme pitää<br>_

Franky siveli Sunnyn laitaa. Se tuntui hetken oudolta, mutta sitten hän muisti, että päällystys peitti sitä vielä. Hän oli ylpeä laivastaan. Hän oli kiitollinen niille ihmisille, jotka olivat suojelleet sitä nämä kaksi viimeksi kulunutta vuotta. Frankyn unelma oli nyt lähempänä toteutumista kuin koskaan ennen. "Kuljetathan meidät Grand Linen loppuun saakka?" Hän kuiskasi hiljaa ja katsoi ylös kohti laivan keulassa komeilevaa leijonan päätä.

_Tuntematonta me kartoitamme lisää  
>Tutkimusmatkoja taitamme<br>Musa-avaruudessa risteilee laivamme_

Nami katsoi ranteessaan olevaa Uuden maailman lokitikkua ja katsahti ylöspäin. Todettuaan heidän liikkuvan oikeaan suuntaan hän istui alas pöydän ääreen ja rentoutui. Näiden kahden vuoden aikana hänellä oli ollut viimeinkin aikaa tehdä valmiiksi kaikki kartat saarista, joilla he olivat käyneet Grand Linen ensimmäisellä puoliskolla. Lisäksi hän oli saanut ainutlaatuista tietoa Uudesta maailmasta ja sen säästä. Kaiken huipuksi hän oli kehittänyt Usoppin kehittelemää asetta vielä pidemmälle. Ja nyt, hän oli taas ystäviensä parissa, kahden pitkän vuoden jälkeen. Nämä juhlat merkitsivät sekä heidän yhteenpaluutaan, että uuden elämänvaiheen alkamista.

_Uuteen maailmaan  
>Uusi matka suureen tuntemattomaan<br>Kirjokannen taa  
>Aikakirjoihin matkamme painetaan<br>Taas matkataan uuteen maailmaan  
>Suureen seikkailuun näin taas vaelletaan<br>Aika matkustaa  
>Uudet seudut retkikunta nähdä saa<br>Ja kartoittaa _

Juhlat jatkuivat pitkälle aamuyöhön. Luffy nousi pöydälle ja karautti kurkkuaan aivan kuin aikoisi pitää puheen. Muut kääntyivät katsomaan kapteeniaan kummastuneina. "Shi-shi-shi-shi." Luffy nauroi virne naamallaan ja kohotti lasinsa päänsä yläpuolelle. "Halusin vaan sanoa, että MUSTA TULEE MERIROSVOKUNINGAS!" Muut tuijottivat Luffya hetken hiljaa ja kohottivat sitten lasinsa ilmaan nauraen. "Kanpai!" Luffy sanoi ja kohotti lasin huulilleen. "Kanpai!" Muut vastasivat ja joivat lasinsa tyhjiksi.

_Tervetuloa tulevaisuus, ollaan valmiin mitä vaan sattuu  
>Lähtölaskenta käy<br>Valloitetaan avaruus, tavoitteena paikka ja aika uus  
>Matkan päätä ei näy <em>


End file.
